Steam generation apparati are used in a host of industries including food preparation, cleaning, heating and power generation sectors. Another industrial sector that uses steam generation apparati includes enhanced oil recovery projects where steam is injected into the reservoir through injection wells located in rock that has fluid communication with production wells. The purpose of steam injection is to increase reservoir pressure and temperature to displace hydrocarbons toward a pumping well. This allows more oil to be recovered than was initially possible during the primary drilling and oil extraction phase of an oil well. As can be imagined, such steam generation apparati require that a number of process variables and associated equipment be controlled during startup and continuous normal operation. Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus that manages such variables efficiently during startup and continuous normal operation.